Etain Tur-Mukan
Etain Tur-Mukan byla lidská rytířka Jedi, která žila v době Klonových válek. Byla padawankou mistra Jedi Kasta Fuliera. Krátce po bitvě o Geonosis byli oba na nějakou dobu přiděleni na Qiiluru, aby zde shromažďovali informace o Obchodní federaci a separatistech na této planetě. Během tohoto úkolu se poprvé setkala s klonovými vojáky z jednotky Omega. Po ukončení mise na Qiiluře Etain složila zkoušky a stala se plnohodnotnou rytířkou Jedi. Působila jako generál při několika misích v průběhu Klonových válek a spolupracovala s jednotkami Omega, Delta a několika dalšími na Coruscant, Kashyyyku a jinde. Během jedné z misí porušila Jediský kodex a zamilovala se do Darmana, klonového vojáka RK-1136 z jednotky Omega, se kterým pak otěhotněla a porodila syna Venkua Skiratu. Darman a Etain se později vzali při tradičním mandalorianském obřadu, krátce před její smrtí v roce 19 PřBY. Etain byla krátce poté zabita bízko Chrámu Jedi v kontolním stanovišti Shinarcan Brigde po následcích z operace Knightfall, při vydání Rozkazu 66. Bylo to předtím, kdy se Etain vrálita z planety Kashyyyk, kde se snažila připojit se ke zbytku klanu Skirata. Při cestě na sektání s klanem Skirata kontolního stanoviště Shinarcan Brigde, Etain v davu objevila skupinu padawanů. Následně, když se padawani pokusili probít přes klonové vojáky, se Etain instinktivně vrhla před klonové vojáky, a byla zasažena světelným mečem jednoho z padawanů, který jí prosekl tělo od ramene k páteři. Zemřela jen pár metrů od svých milovaných. Životopis Počátek života Jako malá byla odebrána svým rodičům, když se zjistila její citlivost na sílu a poté byla trénavána v Chrámu Jediů na Coruscant. Po dokončení vzdělání v akademii Jedi, byla Etain přirazena jako padawan mistru Kastu Fulierovi. Poté společně plnily mise od nejvyššího řádu Jedi a společně cestovali po galaxii. Úkol na Qiiluře Před vypuknutí války klonů, Tur-Mukan a jejímu mistrovi Kastu Fulierovi bylo svěřeno monitorování s sběr informací o podezřelých separatistických operací týkající se exportu drahé plodiny Barq na planetě Qiilura. Několik týdnů pracovali v utajení, sbírali informace o separatistických zařízeních nacházející se blízko hlavního města Imbraani, včetně biologického výzkumného zažízení doktorky Ovolot Qail Uthan a separatistického komunikačního centra blízko města Teklet. Po svědectví, kdy Neimoidáni a mandalorianský nájemný lovec Ghez Hokan a utlačování místní populace, nemohl Fulier vydzřet nic nedělání a musel zasáhnout. Ti stejní místní, které Fulier před Hokanem ochránil, udali Hokanovi místo jeho pobytu za cenu o trochu vyšší něž je láhev Urrqalu. Fulier donutil Tur-Mukan, aby utekla s plány budov, které získali. Fulier byl poté zajat a popraven Hokanem, který si následně vzal jeho světelný meč. Setkání s jednotkou Omega thumb|300px|Etain se poprvé setkává s Darmanem Několik týdnů Etain přežílava na útěku na venkově kolem města Imbraani. S plány v rukách, se zoufale snažila najík někoho, kdo by jí pomohl, nebo aby alespoň mohla odeslat informace, co ona a Fulier získali. Hned poté, co uprchla opilému Weequayovi, potkala jednoho Gurlanina s jménem Jinart, který byl právě zamaskován jako stará lidksá žena. Jinart pomohla Etain získat na nějaký čas přístřešek u farmáře Hefrara Birhana. Když jednotka Omega dorazila na planetu, byla to právě Jinart, kdo objevila místo pobytu této jednotky a zapříčinila sektání Etain s Darmanem. Když ho Etain poprvé cítila pomocí síly, připadalo jí, že se spíše jedná o dítě, než o muže. Když ho však poprvé viděla, tak si ho spletla s Hokanem a pokusila se ho zabít. Poté co ji Darman odzbrojil, poznala, že se spletla. Od Darmana se poprvé dozvěděla o velké republikové armádě klonů, a také, že Jediové jsou velitelé a generálové této armády. Tur-Mukan zprvu nechtěla přijmout roli velitele, protože si přišla příliš nezkušená. Následně přijala roli v jednotce Omega v misi, ve které se doktorka Uhtan snažila vyvinout smrtelný nanovirus pro klonové vojáky. S plány, které měla Etain, se s Darmanem snažila spojit s ostatními třemi členy jednotky Omega. Během pochodu místní pustinou, poznala Etain z vyprávění, že vojáci nejsou jen kloni, ale hlavně lidé, a s Darmanem se spřátelili. Etain byli životy klonů líto, protože jejich jedniný smysl života, byla válka a případná smrt za Republiku. Po setkání s ostatními členy jednotky Omega, které již zničila separatiskické komunikační zařízení blízko města Teklet, se společně vydali do laboratoře se smrtícím nanovirusem. Během několika přestřelek s nájemnými lovci a bojovými droidy, byla Etain stále více užitečnější a naučila se, že někdy je nutné dělat těžká rozhodnutí. Ikdyž pro ni bylo vše těžké, přijala svoji roli velitele. Podařilo se jim chytnout jednoho Hokanova poručíka, kterému Tur-Mukan pomocí ovládání mysli vnukla falešnou informaci o počtu jednotky Omega. Bohužel, toto blafování se jednotce Omega vymstilo, protože Hokan místo rozdělení svých jednotek na dvě možné ohrožené místa, se pokusil taky blafovat. A to tak, že umožnil jednotce Omega zaútočit na villu Lik Ankkit, kde umístil velké množství výbušnin. S Jinartinou pomocí, vyhodila jednotka Omega villu do povětří, infiltrovala výzkumné zařízení a zajala doktroku Uthan. Když Etain, Darman a Atin s doktorkou Uthan byli na cetě k místu vyzvednutí, Niner a Fi byi napadeni Hokanem. Na místě vyzvednutí Etain zjistila, že dva členové týmu ještě nedorazili a stále jsou nezvěstní. Ikdyž mistr Arligan Zey trval na odletu, Etain to odmítla, donutila mistra Zeye počkat a vydala se pro zbývající členy. Při cestě pro Ninera a Fiho, dorazila Etain do bitvy mezi klonovými vojáky a Hokane. Niner ležel na zemi křičejíc o pomoc zatímco Hokan stál nad ním s úmyslem umlčet ho vibronožen. Než Hokan stihl zabít Ninera, Etain se vplížila za Hokana a sťala ho. Niner křičel pouze proto, aby vylákal Hokana z úkrytu čímž by Fi mohl Hokana trefit, což ale Etain nevěděla. Poté co Etain získala od Hokana světelný meč svého mistra, Zey jí nabídnul, aby s ním zůstala na Quiluře a pomohla v budování odporu proti separatistům. Tur-Mukan věděla, že musím dodržovat řád Jediů, ale i přesto se zeptala Darmana, zda by s ní na Quiluře nezůstal. Ten ale odmítl s tím, že musí se svojí jednout zůstat kamkoliv půjdou. Etain zůstala s mistrem Zeyem a rozloučila se s jednoutkou Omega. Před událostmi na Quiluře si Etain nebyla jistá svými schopnostmi ve vnímání síly, její spojení se sílou bylo slabé v porovnání s ostatními padawany. Darman byl právě ten, který jí pomohl vybudovat si sebevědomí a jistotu. 41. jednotka Etain nějaký čas pracovala se členy 41. jednotky a velitelem Gettem, který velel společnosti Improcco. Po boku klonů bojoval na planetě Dinlo a po bitvě pomáhala raněným. Naučila se klonům říkat jmény, nikoli čisly, a zacházet s němy co nejvíce humánně. Mise na Coruscantu Etain byla později rekrutována Kalem Skiratou, aby účastnila se tajné operace, ve které měla zničit teroristické buňky na Coruscant. Pracovala s jednotkou Omega, jednotkou Delta, přítelem Bardanem Jusikem, komandem Null-class Advanced Recon, Ordem Skiratou, Mereelem Skiratou a Walon Vau, což byla další Mandalorian, která měla za úkol trénovat klonové komanda. Navzdory řádu Jediů se Etain zblížila s Darmanem a zamilovala se do něho. Svoje city Darmanovi vyjádřila během cesty na misi na Coruscantu a on její city opětoval. Tento vztah vyústil v těhotentsví Etain. Ve finální operaci proti teroristům, se Etain spojila s Vau, aby odstranili jejich vůdce Perriva. Po jeho úspešném odstranění, Etain a Vau pracovali na eliminaci teroristů, kteří uprchli z bitvy. Po této operaci řekla Etain Skiratovi, že je těhotná a že její dítě je citlivé na sílu. Oba se shodli na tom, že není správný čas, aby tuto infromaci sdělili Darmanovi, protože by ho to mohlo během bojů rozptýlit. Skirata byl neoblomný a věřil, že z dítě bude vychováno jako Mandalorian a věděl, že není bezpečné, aby o tom věděli Jediové. Tak Skirata rozhodl, že se Etain přesune na planetu Qiilura, dokud se dítě nenarodí. Když se chlapec narodil, staral se o něj Skirata, protože Darman právě nebyl schopný dítě vychovat. Tur-Mukan souhlasila se všemi Skiratovými podmínkami. I když věděla, že nemůže být součástí chlapcova života, věřila, že cesta Mandalorioana bude pro něj nejlepší volbou. Nicméně doufala, že Darman bude chlapce vychovávat po skončení klonových válek. Etain se rozhodla opustit řád Jediů na konci války, aby mohla být s Darmanem a dítětem. Evakuace na Qiiluře Etain vedla evakuaci obyvatel planety Qiilura, aby splnila slib Republice. Když byla na Qiiluře, každý den se ubírala s meditacím pomocí Síly, aby svoje těhotenství urychlila. Během 90 dnů těhotenství dokázala svoje dítě vyvinout do šestiměsíčního stáří. Nemohla nejen říct, že byla těhotná, ale také, že její dítě je citlivé na Sílu. Velitel Levet jí spolu se svými vojáka pomáhal a udržoval její těhotentsví v tajnosti. Poté když lidští farmáři zdolali evakuaci, byli klonoví vojáci museli projít tábor po táboru, kde likvidovali zbytky nepřátelských skupin. Etain Tur-Mukan vedla vedla velký útok v údolí, kde využila pomoci AT-TE k likvidaci části hor. Když se přežívající rebelové vzdali, Etain nechala zatknout všechny rebely a přiměnla je k odtsranění nastražených min, které měly za následek smrt několik klonových vojáků. I když Etain tuto bitvu vyhrála, cítila se zodpovědná za smrt padlých klonových vojáků což jí tížilo. Výskyt *''Republikové komando: Přímý kontakt (první zmínka)'' *''Republikové komando: Trojitá nula'' *''Republikové komando: Pravé barvy'' *''Republikové komando: Rozkaz 66'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' '' (pouze zmínka)'' *''Legacy of the Force: Revelation (pouze nepřímá zmínka)'' Kategorie:Ženy Kategorie:Jediští generálové Kategorie:Rytíři Jedi Kategorie:Jedinci Kategorie:Jediové Kategorie:Lidé Kategorie:Klan Skirata